


The Reunion Of Warlock and Archer

by MalecWillBeDeathOfMe



Series: Forbidden love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sexually Frustrated Magnus, Torture, Violence, dark! Alec, dirty talk (Idk if it is ), if you don't like mafia au than don't read it! !!!, make out, malec mafia au, mention of drugs/prostitution /human trafficking n other bad stuff, mobster Alec Lightwood, mobster Magnus Bane, they have different moral codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe/pseuds/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe
Summary: He coughed to get his  attention ,"Boss, sorry to interrupt you but Archer was spotted going to one of your warehouse with a Morgenstern' henchman ...few minutes ago!" Elias reported and Magnus grinned at the news." Oh...then we better get to him before he gets to me!" he smirked and Elias nodded.or the one where Magnus Bane is Downworlder gang leader and is going to reunite with his lover (Alec) who has been away for him for six months.





	The Reunion Of Warlock and Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there lovely readers ! I'm back with another malec fic. This story is kind of prologue or sneak peek of the relationship between Magnus a mafia leader and Alec , who is works as his henchman. But the real series will take place few years before this prologue and will have lots of flashbacks as well as flash forwards. I'll continue this according to response.
> 
> WARNING: This story is about mafia and is dark as  prostitution , drugs , money laundering , selling human, human trafficking and violence are going to be mentioned in it.  And there is no real smut bc first I can't write it n second it makes me uncomfortable ( so I don't really read it but who knows maybe in future I'll write or maybe not)
> 
> If you don't like mafia au than don't read it.
> 
>  
> 
> Actually I wrote this during summer vacation but I didn't had an ao3 account at that time and after that I totally forgot about it. But a month ago, I was cleaning my computer and found this. I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Ps: Sorry in advance for any typos as English is not my first language:)

Jace stuffed his hands in his black leather jacket as cool breeze started to blow- it was mid of October.He stood on the street, opposite to the Pandemonium club . He looked at the towering building and it's glowing sign. The _pan_  and _ium_  of the neon sign would flicker on and off .

" Finally, where it all begins" he muttered to himself and crossed the street in long strides. He walked past the teeming line of people, who waited to get in. The muffled sound of bass could be heard from outside as the double door opened for a group of young girls and boys, that entered the club, giggling.

As he approached the front line, a bouncer was standing and taking invites from the customers. Jace coughed to get his attention and took out a token from back pocket of his denim that Bob, the bar in charge gave him in morning while giving him the job as bartender.

He handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer took it and examine it. He gave him a onceover, " First day at job, huh?" he asked , raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah...first day! I'm the new bartender" he answered . The bouncer nodded and gave his token back .He unclipped the red velvet rope and stood aside - giving him space to enter the club .

" Good luck with your first day" the bouncer said.

" Thanks!" Jace smiled and pushed the double door.

As soon as he entered the club , he was hit by loud bass. His whole body thrummed with it.  His eyes widen at the sight of vast sea of people.

It seemed like half of New York population has decided to come here .

Jace plodded towards the back area while scanning around , thinking that he might find the person . But the task seemed difficult with ever changing lights( purple, pink and blue) casting dark shadows over their faces , which made it difficult to recognize people that were dancing . After much difficulty he reached the backroom and walked into change his clothes.

-

Club walls thrummed with upbeat music. The dance floor was packed with sea of grinding and sweating bodies of men and women, who had came to Pandemonium to forget about their life and enjoy the night.

Pandemonium; a club that was situated in Lower East Side. It  was famous between rich kids, celebrities , politicians and powerful people.

People would always say that the night at pandemonium was once in a life time experience.

So, this was what normal people said - who came here and enjoyed the night with their friends and of course lovers but behind those wall was an intricate business that ran. Pandemonium was not just club - it was a hide out for one of Brooklyn' renowned Mafia, which worked behind these walls.

It was the headquarters of the Downworlders, where they would deal drugs and find clients for their money laundering.

Rich kids would come and ask about drugs but no one got them except some special people that were being part of huge money laundering ring.

Jace folded the selves of his white button down and walk behind the bar where Maia was serving drinks to some customers.

" Hey!" Jace greeted.

" Hi, So you're new?!" she asked while handing a cocktail to a man, who slide twenty. Maia thanked him and he left , heading towards the private lounge.

" Yeah... I just came today and got job. Is it difficult?" he asked, feigning nervous.

" Well...last one left because he couldn't do this as you can see the sea of people" she gestured towards the dance floor and Jace gulped- continuing the facade.

" But our boss pays us handsomely ...so that's not a problem!" she smiled and wiped the counter with a rag.

' _Bingo_ ' Jace thought.

" So, where is this boss of yours?... Does he comes here often?" he inquired.

Maia' hand stilled , she bit her lower lip nervously and looked around to see if anyone was there to here them but no one was.

" First thing we don't talk about him" she frightenedly whispered, she continued," He is obviously sitting on his throne!" she pointed towards the upper floor's balcony.

She walked away scared that someone might overhear them.

Jace didn't pressed her further and glanced at the balcony where two bodyguards , clad in black suit were standing.

Jace started to dry the beer glasses and thought about his next move to meet the so called boss.

-

Thirty minutes later, Jace saw an Asian girl , who was in her early twenties enter club. She was wearing a tight blue party dress , her hair in a messy bun and her eye-liner was smudged. She tried to get on stairs but got stopped by a bodyguard.

Jace furrowed his brows as he saw the exchange between the girl and bodyguard. She was begging while the bodyguard was shaking his head...clearly not giving her permission to enter the VIP lounge.

" Please! Please let me meet him!...I promise I would go back!" she begged with teary eyes

" Fine! But let me first talk to boss" the guard sighed and spoke to someone on his ear-piece.

Few minutes later a guy in expensive black suit came down the stairs and talked to that Asian girl . The girl begged again and the man finally gave in...he grabbed her by arm and dragged her upstairs.

 _' What is going on? I have to find it out , as soon as possible!'_ he thought and handed a group of girls their drinks.

-

Magnus smiled as he read the text, hundredth time that day.

_'My plane is going to land at 10. See ya at home'_

He pocketed his phone and stood up from the expensive leather tufted couch and sauntered towards the balcony .

A waiter came with his drink in tray. Magnus took it and sipped the dry martini while looking over the sunken dance floor.

" Boss! I'm sorry to interrupt you but Ms. Penbahollow is not leaving" Raphael said from behind.

Magnus smirked , " Let her in" he ordered and Raphael compiled.

Few minutes later , Aline entered with Raphael following her.

" Mr.Bane!... T-thank you" she sighed.

He nodded, " What do you need Ms. Pennahallow?" he asked as he eyed Aline, who was fumbling with her middies.

" I-uh... I need yin fin..." she stuttered out, in small voice.

" Do you have money?" he asked and the girl shook her head "No...but I promise I'll return it as soon as I get it!" she rambled and Raphael smirked.

" Oh...dear, I can't!... I'm sorry but its very expensive and you clearly won't have money to pay for it... I don't give loans you know. I have to pay the dealer" Magnus explained while taking a sip.

" Please... I'll do whatever you want! I-uh... I'm ready to sell myself" she implored, desperately.

Magnus sucked air thinking ' how it was _easy for people to say that' ,_    " Okay... If you say so.... Raphael, bring that contract and a bag of yin fin" he ordered and Raphael nodded and walked out of room.

Raphael came back with a black file and pen.

" Go sit there and read the contract, patiently " he gestured towards the couch but Aline snatched the pen and signed the contract without even glancing what was in contract.

 _' Another one fell for it, again" h_ e thought.

Raphael grinned as he saw what Aline did.

" Here... Now my yin fin!" she handed the contract back to Raphael and he threw a plastic bag with white powder in it. Aline eagerly caught it in mid air and grinned at sight of it. She opened it, " Ahh..." a sigh erupted through her mouth as she sniffled it.

" Raphael after Ms.Pennahollow is done gettin' high, tell what she had agreed" he said.

" On it , boss!" he nodded and walked towards Aline who snorted all content of bag and was now in bliss.

" Ms.Pennhollow we should now leave" he said, monotonously. The girl only nodded and stood up to leave while Raphael helped her get in to one of room, stumbling on their way.

Magnus smiled as his new client went off. ' Well that was easy ' he thought.

He stood there and watched sea of people on dance floor until Elias came.

 He coughed to get his  attention ,"Boss, sorry to interrupt you but Archer was spotted going to one of your warehouse with a Morgenstern' henchman ...few minutes ago!" Elias reported and Magnus grinned at the news.

" Oh...then we better get to him before he gets to me!" he smirked and Elias nodded.

" I'll drive your car boss" he said.

" Yeah... Now, c'mon... I can't wait !" he impatiently whined and Elias smiled at his boss' reaction .

They both walked down , his bodyguards signaled people to give their boss space, people parted into two to give him space. Magnus nodded and ambled out from his club.

Jace was one of many spectator that saw how whole crowd divided. He couldn't see the person as he was busy getting more beer bottles from supply room.

' Shit! I missed him!' he chided himself.

-

" Elias can you drive faster" Magnus restlessly sighed.

Elias gave an eye roll, " Don't be impatient, Magnus".

" I'm trying but I can't!" he retorted.

" Who will say that you're the Warlock! People lose their shits at the mere mention of your name.... And here you're...acting like a child just to meet our Archer" he said and smile spread across Magnus's face, just at the mere mention of his lover.

" You're not in love Elias" he breathed out and Elias shook his head fondly at how their boss was love sick.

Magnus rested his head against the window and looked at the buildings that flashed quickly out of his sight.

Few minutes later, they entered Banes territory, where he had his fifteen warehouses which were used for his illegal business .

Soon his limo stopped and he hopped out of his car as Elias opened his door. He sucked in air and buttoned up his cobalt blue, velvet blazer.

" Should I come with you?" Elias asked.  
" No... I want to be alone with him" he said and ambled out but halted in mid track," Oh...and call my Brooklyn' loft butler and tell him to ready my room " he smirked and Elias snorted.

Magnus walked in quietly inside his warehouse,where they packed their goods.

He knew that in next building his workers were still on their nightshift as he heard machines droned.

His ears perked up as he  heard a scream which was coming from upstairs. He headed straight up ...as he reached the second floor he heard a painful moan but to Magnus it was music , a creation by his lover.

Magnus stood behind a brick wall and quietly saw what his lover was doing- he could only get side view of them .

**!!!WARNING!!!:- VIOLENCE AHEAD!!!!( read it at your own risk!).**

A man was strapped to metal chair. His shirt was torn apart and was drenched in his own blood that was trickling down from his head to his face and from there all over his body.

" Please...l-let....m-me....uh g-ggo, Archer" he stuttered, incoherently as his lover pulled his hair, harshly .

The tall, muscular and tatted man, let out a humorless chuckle, "Seriously, you think I'll let you get away that easily?".

" P-please... I-uh...can't take this anymore!" he cried out as salty tears and blood went into his mouth. Archer scrunched up his nose in disgust.

" You didn't stopped when those little teens begged you!" he snarled and the man flinched.

" Now, tell me about your boss next shipment!" he gritted out and went to sit on the metal chair next to his hostage.

" I-uh...don't know" he lied.

Alec ran his tongue over his teeth, "Oh...keep these lies to yourself... I'm no fool to get in those! I know you're the henchman of Morgenstern and not only a henchman but also captain of their new shipment!" he seethed.

The man blinked his eyes, trying to comprehend what was he saying, "H-how....d-did you know?" he dumbfoundedly asked.

Alec shook his head in disbelief, " I don't waste time by believing in rumors!.... I even knew before your own capo de capi had idea about it! You didn't thought that we don't have our people in your gang, did you?!" he let out a humorless chuckle.

" Now, tell me" he prompted his eye brow .

The henchman looked at him for sometime before he reasoned," I-uh can't tell you that, Jonathan will kill me!".

Alec sighed and dropped his head in his hands while still having gun in his right hand " Seriously, you're afraid that you'll get killed by Jonathan and what about me, huh? What are we playing dumb charades?!" he sarcastically asked and the man pursed his lips, "Ohh..." .

Alec raised his head, unimpressed by the henchman, " I'm not proud of Jonathan at all!" he sighed and stood up.

" Your not going to answer my question so I have to go hard way!"he stated and ambled towards a rusted metal table, where all ( torture) weapons were placed. Alec ran his finger over knives and syringes.

The henchman gulped as he saw Alec pursed his lips, selecting his weapon.

" Please! Archer please! I'll tell you everything!" he thrashed in chair.

Alec placed his hands on table and hunched his shoulders," You know people are scared because I can easily get angry" he gritted and the henchman eyes widen.

" I have mood swings ... And news flash! My swings have snapped!" he snarled and took a sharp knife.

" P-please....please..." he implored as Alec approached him. He stopped as Alec ran knife' tip over his cheek. His breath became shallow as he saw a malicious smirk on his capturers face.

The henchman forgot to breath as he only stared at Alec's face, trying to comprehend what was going through his mind.

" You know that I always imagine about those teens feelings...what was going through their minds?... How frightened were they? How they begged you to not sell them to those merciless men? ... I once saw you give them a triumphant grin as their new owner handed you a case full of money!" he emotionlessly said and the henchman moaned as the tip of knife cut through his skin. Blood started to trickle down. Alec shook his head to clear his mind. Without saying anything he took hold of his left wrist that was strapped to chair and snapped it. The latter let out a painful scream.

Alec grinned as the man screamed, he liked it but that wasn't enough,so he did the same to his other wrist, too . The man was crying mess now.

" Fah...cuhhhh....y-you!" he cried out.

" No way..." he grimaced, offended by him and he continued, " Never in hundred years. I'm already taken!" he proudly declared.

The man looked daggers at him . He walked back to table and grabbed a syringe.

The henchman's eyes widen as he saw Alec pick a small vile. He injected it in and filled the syringe, "Do you know what' in this?" he asked, eyeing it.

" N-no no NO!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T!"he yelled but Alec nonchalantly approached him and ran the tip of it over his broken wrist, " Should I inject it here? Or here?" he pointed towards his neck.

" ...or here?" he said as he paused on his chest. " I can totally inject it in your heart and you'll die in matter of seconds but there won't be any fun in that" he smirked and the man stilled under his touch .

" Last chance... Tell me about the shipment as well as the new prostitute's ring!" he growled.

" Okay! Okay... I'll tell you everything " he yelled, finally giving up.

" Finally, you're cooperating. You know that I don't have time... Warlock hates to be stood up! He kinda sexually frustrated , you know" nonchalantly said. He knew that telling him would only make this homophobe furious but he liked him see in misery.

" Now spit out" he demanded.

" T-the shipment will arrive on 26 of this month at 9:45, precisely" he said breathlessly.

' _Oh I have one a week to make arrangements_ ' Alec thought.

" Where?" he asked .

" Old harbor..." he yelped

" And what about the ring, huh?" he prompted him to reply.

The man gulped, " I-it's...uh...n-not just a prostitutes ring....the teens that won't be sold...will be used and sold to Bangkok and Thailand as in human trafficking. The ship will not only have our drugs shipped but also the remaining people" he replied but regretted as he saw Alec' expression change .

" How could you?" he snarled while grabbing him by hairs, the man yelped, " If we sell teens as prostitutes , you're no better yourself!" he spat.

" You got balls to say that!... At least we have a moral code. We don't sell teens but use adults in money laundering and drug smuggling and they willingly sign contract!" he stated, voice full of mirth and with that injected him with poison between his knees while leaving syringe there. The henchman yelped at that. Then he cut rope around his one wrist.

Alec looked at his watch ,"You'll die in two minutes from now on. But your death will be painful and enjoyable to watch" he announced, standing few centimeters away from his face.

Alec looked at him with awe as the man struggled for air. He tried to take the syringe away but couldn't as his wrist were broken.

" They are going to be so happy!" he smiled , leaning over him.

The man heaved out for air as the veins in his neck popped out ," P-people are...r-right that you're whore! First, our b-boss' son and n-nah....now w-warlock! You're just a b-bed war-"before he could complete, Alec heard the echo of bullets being shot. The man eyes remained open while his head hanged to one-side with blood flowing out through his forehead as three bullets went straight through his head.

Alec scrunched his nose as the blood splashed on his face and his shirt," You ended my fun, babe!"he pouted and stood back - away from the lifeless body.

**!!!WARNING!!!: ENDED!**

" He was taking much of your attention and time... I hate to share you! You're mine!" Magnus declared, possessively . He wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and start to kiss and nip his deflect rune - a tattoo that Magnus loved the most. Alec melted in his arms and turned so that he could properly kiss him. Magnus after sucking tender flesh on his neck, leaned in to kiss his puckered lips. Both sighed as their lips met.

They kissed for God knows how long- totally forgetting that a dead body was laying just two feet away.

Alec broke their passionate kiss to take a breath while leaning his head against Magnus' , " I missed you" he breathed out.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, " I missed you too!".

They stood there like that, catching breathes when suddenly Magnus phone pinged in the back pocket of his tight blue pants. He took his phone out and saw a text from Elias.

_' MB your room is ready. Take as much time you want with him;)'_

Magnus chuckled at reading his text. Alec shook his head as his cheeks turned red, " Seriously, you had to tell him that we are.... " he was interjected by Magnus, "What?!... I had to live without you for six months. SIX MONTHS! ALEXANDER ! I have been celibate for so long that now I feel horny like some teen!...especially after what I saw!" he dramatically said. He snaked his arms around his neck,        " Oh how I want to be strapped to that chair ... you hovering above me and running your long fingers over my body... Then you crouch down and unzip my pants..." he whispered in his ear and Alec closed his eyes while biting lower lip. " These sinful lips wrap around my dick and then you blow me!" he grazed his teeth over his ear and then playfully tugged his earlobe and Alec moaned, "Oh... I can feel your hardening bulge , babe" Alec purred and Magnus grinded against his thigh, " See ! I told you I'm horny for you. Darling,  I want to take you right here" he grabbed his ass and squeezed while Alec moaned .

"Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn from whom all New Yorkers are scared, is acting like some horny teen?... Interesting!" he amusedly said .

" I'll call Elias to clean this up!"

" No, Raj will take care of it" he gestured towards the dead body.

" Why didn't you fired him, yet?!" Magnus asked.

" Aww...don't be jealous , Mags" he cooed and the leader pouted.

" He is good at his work. I don't even have to repeat myself!" he reasoned.

" But still he is checking you out, all the time and I hate it!" he whined and Alec let out a chortle," C'mon Mags...he is not that bad and I think that there is going something between him and Elias" he explained and Magnus let out a sigh  of relief, " Thank God or else I would have killed him" he declared, seriously.  Alec shook his head in disbelief.

" Raj!" Alec called him and Raj walked in with grimace,"Really, Alec.... Now, I have to clean this up!" he whined .

" He did this" Alec quickly point towards Magnus, who snorted.

Raj started to clean the mess.

" Babe, we should go!" Magnus kissed Alec with tongue,  just giving a show to Raj.

-

Elias smiled as he saw his boss clinging to his boyfriend as they came out from warehouse .

" Hey!" Alec smiled.

" Hi, how did your business trip went?" he asked while he opened the car door.

" That went well and how is everything around?. I could've asked him but you know he's kinda occupied with his dirty thoughts!" Alec jested as Magnus snuggled closed to him with a grin.

" Too much information, Alec!" Elias shrieked, waving his hand wildly.

Alec let out a chortle and patted his shoulder and they both they got in. As soon as they got in car, Magnus straddled his lap and unbuttoned his shirt and started to  kiss his chest.

Elias closed the window as he didn't wanted to hear the loud making out noises that were coming from behind.

" Magnus... I missed you so much" Alec moaned  as Magnus sucked and bit his neck, " I-uh...want you so bad!" he gasped and Magnus laughed, " Oh... I can tell" he grind his ass against Alec painfully hard, throbbing member .

" Ahh... M-Magnus!" he cried out, hanging his head back.

" Be patient, darling! That's just a foreplay!" he hoarsely said and kissed Alec' lips, harder.

Both forgetting about the world...while The Morgenstern , who were lurking everywhere just to strike at right moment.

Alec in the back of his mind was already making plans to take on them. But right now Magnus needed him and he would do anything for this man.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!...  Should I continue?... I have five chapters already written but they need some basic changes here and there.  One more thing if you're interested in reading more of it than you should subscribe to the FL series. And don't worry I'll not abandon KUWTL.
> 
> As always comments (positive and constructive criticism) and kudos are appreciated:)
> 
> Ps: Updates are going to be slow as I'm kinda preoccupied with my studies .


End file.
